(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting an extended protocol message to control subscriber services of a connection-oriented Ethernet.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A control plane refers to a conceptual plane on which control signals, which are used for controlling, configuring, maintaining, releasing, and the like, of communication connections in a network, flow. GMPLS (Generalized Multi-Protocol Label Switching), one of the techniques of the control plane, has been extended, starting from a protocol for controlling an MPLS network, to a protocol for controlling a WDM (Wavelength Division Multiplexing) and SONET/SDH (Synchronous Optical Network/Synchronous Digital Hierarchy) network. Currently, GMPLS extends to control Ethernet.
Ethernet, which has been evolved from an L2VPN (Layer 2 Virtual Private Network) of an access network to carrier Ethernet of a metro core network, currently extends to a packet-based transmission technique of a backbone network. Thus, the GMPLS technique needs to extend to a standardized transmission control plane capable of controlling a connection-oriented Ethernet backbone network.
That is, services that can be supported by a packet-based transport layer (PLT) include a C-TAG frame, PB (Provider Bridging)-based S-TAG frame, and a PBB (Provider Backbone Bridge)-based I-TAG or B-TAG frame of EPL (Ethernet Private Line) or EVPL (Ethernet Virtual Private Line) service. However, currently, only a UNI (User to Network Interface) and a PBB-TE (Provider Backbone Bridges Traffic Engineering) of the GMPLS technique are under standardization, and a part for supporting and controlling services of various frames must be necessarily set in a management plane directly by an operator.
Thus, in order for the GMPLS technique to completely automatically control the connection-oriented Ethernet backbone network, the GMPLS technique must necessarily control Ethernet services of various frames supported by a backbone edge bridge.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.